


Wedding Dance

by MissRosaDiaz



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRosaDiaz/pseuds/MissRosaDiaz
Summary: Gina had 10 years of chance to ask Rosa out...... and she never did. Now, she watches the love of her life in a slow dance away from her.





	Wedding Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I hate writing angst about my otp but I also love the pain. I hope you guys love this! 
> 
> No proofreading has been done yet so I apologise in advance. 
> 
> shameless plug: follow me on twitter! @missrosadiaz / tumblr: @missstephaniebeatriz

_**Weddings. Who said they're fun?** _

 

 

" _I'm going to ask Rosa to marry me."_

_He stared at his unknowing arch nemesis as he spoke in deep, curt voice._

_"Would you help me pick a ring, Gina?"_

_Gina didn't respond. She couldn't respond, mere choking over his statement, her googly hues remained glued at Pimento. She merely stared blankly across the table._

_"Gina?"_

_The lady snapped out of her reverie & flashed a forced smile. "Yeah… sure. I'll help you, Andrei."_

_"It's Adrian."_

_"Do you really want my help or what?"_

_"Okay, I'll shut up."_

 

 

**_In the end, there was something different…_ **

 

 

Gina couldn't remember how everything changed.

One moment, she was arguing & bickering with Rosa about a chicken eaten by Scully & then the next moment, Rosa's leaving her dinner in the microwave of the precinct, going out very late at night. Suddenly, the taller lady stopped wearing those dark fitted outfits & started paying more attention to her appearance.

The 'Paris' of people, auburn-haired female should be ecstatic. No one's threatening her into doing her vile ideas towards people around her, especially Charles. She was straight & wanted Rosa to get someone else's attention... Well, that's what she said but Gina wasn't glad.

She didn't like the change at all.

Yes, it was true that Rosa still went out to watch those overly old & brutal movies, continued visiting her family for game nights. But she'd been smiling more. Laughing more. She had become even more affectionate than what one would expect from her.

She had become a lady of some sorts… and it was all because of  _HIM_.

No. it wasn't _Gina_. It was not the auburn-haired, lovely girl – the most radiant of the three beauties on the precinct – who captured the heart of Rosa Diaz. No, it was the dorky, loud, sweet yet weird being, Adrian Pimento, who softened the Icy lady's heart.

Gina could dimly recall how this man had suddenly started going out so much & started to escort Rosa in everything she did. Gina ignored it, thinking it was just a phase but still… there was a distinct change between Adrian and Rosa. Anyone who saw the couple when they all went out could clearly see the tenderness they shared. The gentle touches, the sneaking glances & the soft smiles they exchanged were there for all to see…

It was only when one silent night in hopes of borrowing a headphone from Rosa, Gina saw them in a tight embrace did she finally see the change.

Her heart lurched.

Her throat went dry.

Her hands turned into fists & she suddenly felt the need to physically hurt Pimento but couldn't.

 

_**In the end, there was a fight that was lost…** _

 

Instead, she watched.

She watched how the Latina's hair glowed in the moonlight. How her skin looked flawless & perfect. And how she looked absolutely content – with her eyes closed & her lips scrunched slightly to prevent her soft whimpers from escaping – in Adrian's arms as they moved slowly.

And it was there she realized in despair that she, Gina Linetti, loved Rosa Diaz.

It was her childhood friend, Jake, who finally pulled her away from the scene. Terry was there also, his face bearing a sorrowful expression for Gina. This was the lowest point they have seen for the female & she's not going sassy the past few months - scaring the others.

"Have you finally noticed, Gi?" Jake had asked her, his voice bore a tired tone.

Amy sighed deeply & gave her a sympathetic hug. "Rosa's in love. Pimento, too."

"I don't care, Amy." The assistant insisted, the tone of her voice more forced than natural. "So what if they're in love. We should be happy for them."

"Gina..." Amy whispered. Her eyes were devastated for the latter. "If you had only fought for her, then maybe it would be you in her arms & not—"

"No, Amy."

The sergeant lowered her gaze in defeat, it was Gina after all.

"I don't lo-" Gina stopped herself & cleared her throat. "I don't love her, Amy… there was nothing to fight for, to begin with."

She remembered that she cried that night. For the first time, she buckled down and let the tears fall because for the first time… she had lost a fight she should have took care of.

 

* * *

 

" _How about this, Amy?"_

" _No, Adrian. I don't think Rosa would like such a huge rock. That's totally Gina's style."_

" _You're right. Well, how about this one?"_

" _I don't think so. She detests gold & silver together."_

" _That's true… hmmm. Wait, how about this one? Gina?"_

_The short lady among the group stared at the simple silver band in the raven haired's hand and nodded._

" _That's the one."_

_It pained Gina to say such._

* * *

 

_**In the end, there were things left unresolved…** _

 

Gina also doesn't remember how the conversation went. But she remembers that it was the first time the younger lady had ever said her name to her face so peculiarly.

Gina was in the small kitchen, looking for something to eat one afternoon when suddenly the detective walked in. She was wearing a sky blue polo that matched her tan skin. Obviously, Adrian's since it was so long that it hid her silky legs & her hair was tousled. If it was a normal day, Gina would've screamed together with the other police if they see her like this. The assistant's chest felt incredibly tight but she remained calm.

Rosa looked at her, surprised when she finally noticed Gina there and smiled.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to cook something for you?"

Gina looked at her & her own heart tightened once again. "Uh, yeah. Could you cook up a snack or something? I'm hungry."

Rosa laughed softly. It caught Gina off guard. "You're always hungry."

_She never laughs._

Gina glared at that statement, but her gaze softened as the detective shook her head playfully at the older girl & started to pull out a lunch box from the refrigerator.

"What would you like? Buttered vegetables? Fried shrimp?" 

"Fried shrimp."

The latina nodded & started with the work; cutting up the fresh shrimp & vegetables with great precision & poise. Gina stood, watching her from the side – a small smile tugging from that gloss covered lips. _'She had blossomed into a very beautiful woman.'_ Not that Rosa wasn't appealing before, the auburn-haired female thought to herself; it was just that – Rosa had grown even more attractive now that she was smiling more.

And what pained her the most is that it wasn't her that caused this change.

"How have you been, Linetti?"

The shorter girl stood up straighter. This was the first time she had ever called Gina by her surname before… at least, not as openly & sweetly as she had just said. Gina had to clear her throat.

"I've been great. And you?"

She grinned. "Never better."

How strange it was that they could converse in such a civil manner. She almost forgot that Rosa Diaz was once such a scary creature. She sighed. _It just goes to show that things have changed_.

Linetti was thinking too hard that she hardly noticed her companion had stopped preparing their lunch. The detective looked at her strangely, quite worried.

"Do you find it strange that Pimento & I are…?"

"Seeing each other?"

She blushed.  _Good Lord, she never blushes… at least not about me_  Gina thought bitterly.

"Yes. Do you find it odd?"

She avoided the taller girl's eyes as she replied. "No, not really."

Out of the corner of Gina's eyes, she saw the younger girl smile. Rosa wiped her hands on the hand towel & deeply sighed.

"You're not a very good liar."

Gina looked at her in surprise. "What? I'm the best liar in the country, Diaz."

Rosa shook her head to disagree. "No. Normally, if you had first heard about us, you would've had already started screaming how this was just a ploy to turn me into a lady… but you haven't done that. At least, you haven't tried to yet."

Rosa shrugged as she turned back to the get the heated food. "I just find it odd, that's all."

"And if it makes you feel any better, I didn't think Pimento was serious at first too. But, he's proven himself. Somehow… and, actually, I didn't really want it from him but--"

"Don't tell me. I really don't care, Rosa..." The shorter girl mused out, stressing the word 'don't' as hard as she could as she turned away from the coworker.

"Oh. Well, okay." She resumed preparing, separating some food for the latter. "Anyway, I'll serve these for you later at your desk."

"Yeah, sure. Just like a perfect slave for me, Diaz." Gina walked out of the area, her head hung low. 

_"I don't care. I don't care."_

The words felt like metal in her mouth.

 

* * *

 

_" _I told you didn't, I?! I told you to do something before Rosa finds someone else!" Jake exclaimed, shaking his fair head at the lady. "But you did nothing! And now, you're wallowing in your self pity."__

_" _I am not wallowing."__

"Shut up, Gi. I love you but you _ _could've done something. But you didn't. Now it's you who's to blame."_ _

 

* * *

 

She remembers she hated how Jake Peralta was right... About everything. And Jake's never right, that made it more infuriating.

 

* * *

 

_"We've been together for quite some time now… and I've never had to do this in my entire life but I want to do it… with you…"_

_Adrian looked nervous which was odd & new for everyone who knew him as he took out a red velvet box from his leather jacket's pocket. Rosa merely stared at the man for a moment, before her eyes went wide. _

_"No. Way."_

_"I haven't even asked you yet"_

_"No. No, it's not that. It's just…" She looked at Pimento in surprise. Gina merely shrugged and turned away._

_"I'm serious, Rosie. I want you to become my wife." He looked at her. "Would you?"_

_Silence._

_"Yes."_

_Gina's heart tightened as they embraced._

 

* * *

 

__**In the end, there was just**_ **one** _**thing you had to know…** _ _

 

 

Gina does remember how she found out that she loved Rosa.

But she still had no idea why she even came to their wedding. But she was there that day, and the damage was done.

The bride was in a room, getting ready for the wedding when someone came knocking on her door. _She was beautiful,_ with her hair down and no makeup just yet. She looked sheepish for a moment, with a bracelet in her hands.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?"

Gina took a step back before she timidly walked in. She stared down at for a minute or two before speaking. She remembers how her heartfelt, beating madly that moment.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to get ready now? I'm sure Amy's already looking for you."

She looked up at her now. Rosa's eyes were dark & her heart started to beat faster. "What is it?"

"Gina, hey… I love Adrian. Truly."

The assistant's heart squeezed.  _Did she really have to rub it in?_   She grunted. "Yeah, I know that."

"No, wait, you don't. I love him but I've always wondered how it would have been like if I ended up with you."

The shorter female stopped breathing for a moment. Did she just hear that right?

"What are you talking about?" 

_Don't give me this crap._

The detective sighed. She rubbed her arms in nervousness & looked at everything but the lady in front of her. ~~Rosa Diaz, nervous?~~

Gina studied the love of her life for a moment, taking in every detail as she stood there in front of Rosa. Her eyes were tangled but looked soft & smooth. Her skin was beautiful & her eyes even more. She stopped herself from taking Rosa in her arms, reminding herself that she was the Bridesmaid… And that holding the bride & thinking about how much she loved her would be against the 'Bridesmaid' Code.

If there was one such code.

"Sweetie, maybe you should just go get ready."

"I know we've never gotten along. We tolerated each other most of the time, but I've always thought that you were the closest friend I've had since… forever." Rosa smiled sweetly, still not looking at the other's direction. She walked towards the bride's dresser, fingering the wood of it.

"Jake & Amy used to tease us a lot. And it always got me to thinking about how they would have thought that we would be good as a couple. To be honest, I still haven't found a reason."

The bride swallowed, the pressure was obviously eating her alive. "Do you think… if things had been different… we would have ended up together?"

She looked at Gina this time, finally. And the shorter girl wanted to say yes but couldn't. If she did, then that would require her to spill her feelings… and that wasn't something she wanted to do. Especially not at one of her best friend's wedding.

And so she kept quiet. She tried to anyway. And Rosa took that as an answer to her question.

The detective nodded once & cleared her throat. "Right. Sorry about that. Uh… see you at the church later. And please, don't forget your speech."

She turned to walk out but Gina stopped her. Her arms came wrapping the other into a tight embrace as she buried her face into the bride's lower neck, inhaling her familiar scent. Gina breathed her in for a moment before pulling back, her hand moving towards the younger girl's cheeks.

The older leaned towards her and softly, placed her lips on Rosa's.

She kissed her, after 10 years. For the last time since their meeting a decade ago. And in that kiss, she poured her emotions. Then she pulled away, leaving the tall woman staring at her – confusion etched in her eyes.

"I probably won't say this later because Adrian might kill me but… you make a beautiful bride, Ro-ro." She grinned slightly, staring into the bride's eyes.

"You're the most amazing girl I have ever met. And--" Her heart was stuck in her throat as she continued, "--Adrian's lucky to have you."

"Gina…"

"I love you, Rosa Diaz."

 

_"Do you take this man to be your life and your breath? To have and to hold. In sickness and in health, till death do you part?"_

 

"… Gina…"

"And I always will love you." She closed her eyes as she opened her mouth.

"But I'm not your groom. And you are not my bride." 

 

 _The Latina looked at Gina_ _. Her eyes were sad for a moment… her stare seemed to last for an eternity._

 

"Would you give me a reason not to go through with her wedding?" Her voice was soft but it seemed to echo across the room.

Linetti could give a million reasons as to why she shouldn't go through the wedding. And she could even think of a million more reasons as to why she should be with her.

But…

"He is my friend."

"He is mine too."

  
_She held her breath as she looked back at the bride… the love of her life._

 

"No. You love him."

"Yes but I…"

"I had my chance, Ro. I had my chance for 10 years. I don't deserve another chance. I've already wasted all of them."

 

\-------

 

_"I do."_

_Gina's heart broke once again._

 

 

 

_**In the end... No happy ending was achieved.** _


End file.
